


High Needs, Rough Hands

by OKDeanna



Series: TW Drabbles, Ficlets, & Assorted One-Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Isaac, Top Isaac Lahey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKDeanna/pseuds/OKDeanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott discovers his needs for Isaac far outweighs his love for Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Needs, Rough Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spikesredqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesredqueen/gifts).



> Timeline: S3 AU  
> Prompt: Insatiable by spikesredqueen

**High Needs, Rough Hands**

Warm, rough hands traveled up his bare back, dipping below the waistband of his plaid pajama bottoms. Scott smiled into his pillow and shifted against the mattress as Isaac's skilled fingers trailed across his bottom, pressed against his hole.

"You feel good," Isaac whispered. "I already want you again." 

Scott shot a quick glance at the bedside clock and widened his smile to a grin. "We still have time. Mom's got another couple of hours to go on her shift yet."

Heavy weight dropped onto the back of his legs, pinning them down as hot, moist breath brushed across his cheek and ear. "Yeah?" Isaac rocked his hips forward, his hard cock hitting the crack of Scott's ass just so. "You want to go again? You want to feel me sinking inside you, filling you up with my cock and come?"

Hell yeah he wanted that. 

He tried to push back against Isaac's erection but the weight Isaac used to hold him down made it impossible to do without resorting to his alpha strength, and Scott wasn't about to do that here, and never, ever when he was with Isaac. 

"Stop playing around, dude, and put your fingers in me already."

The hand in his pants moved instantly, but before Scott could protest the loss, Isaac had yanked his pants down passed his buttocks and pressed a large, lubed up finger inside his hole. 

"Is this what you want, Alpha? This what you need?"

Scott tried to push back against his finger, but stopped when Isaac growled in warning. "Okay, s-sorry, sorry. You're in charge now. I get it." He even loved it actually. Didn't matter if he was the alpha of the pack and Isaac the beta. Scott needed this. He needed Isaac to fuck him, hard and fast and without restraint. 

"Harder," Scott begged, pleaded almost. "Isaac, I need it harder."

Isaac pulled his finger out and roughly thrust two more back inside. "I know what you need. I'm going to give it to you, too. You're gonna feel me in your bones this time, Alpha. I'm gonna go so deep inside you, you won't ever get me out."

 _Fuck_. He loved it when Isaac went dominate on him. It was different than the way things were with Allison. Isaac was hard where she was soft. Forceful where she was gentle. Rough where she was tender. Both were loving, of course. Both a bit possessive and good at making him feel things. Think things. But being with Isaac, it was easier than being with Allison. Complicated, but much less so than dating a hunter's daughter. 

"Are you paying attention to me?" Isaac questioned, stalling the movements of his hands to peer down at his face. "It feels like you aren't paying attention. You know I hate that, Scott. You know I hate when you get lost inside your head."

He did know that. Sometimes he even did it on purpose. 

Stifling a grin, he said, "Maybe you should get on with things then. Fuck me so hard I can't think of anything else but you. But this."

In answer, Isaac growled and twisted his fingers until they hit against Scott's prostate, forcing the air to punch out of his lungs and his hands to fist into his bed sheets. 

"Yeah, that's it, isn't it?" Isaac taunted. "That's your weak spot. That's what makes you crazy. Makes you do anything I want. Anything I tell you."

It did, and the funny thing was, Scott didn't even care. 

Alpha or no alpha, he loved getting fucked. He loved it even more that it was Isaac who did the fucking. "Next time, you should tie me up," he said. "Fuck me when I can't move. Can't touch back."

Isaac groaned, shifting until his knees fit between Scott's legs. "Yeah. I can do that. I want to do that." He shifted again and pressed another finger into Scott's hole, loosening him, stretching him wide. "Next time," he whispered, dropping a hard, sucking kiss against Scott's shoulder and throat. "I'll do that next time."

"Awesome," Scott said, pushing out a stuttered breath, bucking his hips up when Isaac removed his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock. "That sounds awesome."

Totally, completely awesome.

***FIN***


End file.
